OS : Accorde-moi cette danse
by AmandaDream
Summary: Kimberley Weaver est invité à Asgard pour assister au bal. Une seule danse lui sera accorder... Elle ne va jamais la regretter.


Une petite OS qui m'a été inspirée par la chanson "Une dernière danse" de la comédie musicale "Dracula". Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><em><strong>Accorde-moi cette danse<strong>_

_**(Inspiré de la chanson « La Dernière Danse » de la comédie Dracula)**_

* * *

><p>Kimberley profitait de ses vacances d'été. Elle faisait la grâce matinée, quand elle ouvrit les yeux ce matin, le soleil brillait dans la chambre. Elle s'étira et se retourna dans son lit deux places. Elle vit alors sur l'oreiller voisin, une enveloppe. C'était une petite enveloppe beige avec son prénom écrit dessus en belle lettres calligraphié rouge. Elle se redressa dans son lit et l'ouvrit, elle y découvrit un lettre, c'était une invitation.<p>

« En ce jour, le royaume d'Asgard fête le retour des esprit de la nature. En cet honneur, un bal est organisé et nous avons le plaisir de vous inviter parmi nos convives.

La reine Frigga. »

Kimberley ne comprit pas immédiatement, ce devait être une erreur, pourquoi serait-elle invitée à une fête Asgardienne ? Elle se leva et alla prendre une douche, c'était un bon endroit pour réfléchir. Quand elle en sortit, elle alla s'habiller. Il n'y avait pas d'horaire sur la lettre alors dans le doute, elle enfila une robe de soirée*. Elle était beige, avec une seule bretelle brodée avec des perles dorée et de longs volants qui tombaient en une petite traine. Elle ne l'avait jamais mise et pourtant, elle était magnifique avec. Une fois habillée, elle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Aucune indication n'était écrite sur l'invitation. Comme pour répondre a ses questions, un rayon lumineux traversa la fenêtre au point d'éblouir Kimberley. Quand elle rouvrit les yeux, une femme blonde était dans son salon. La jeune femme ne savait pas comment réagir.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Frigga, je suis la mère de Loki et de Thor. Déclara Frigga

- Euh… Bonjour. Fit Kimberley hésitante puis elle reprit ses manières et fit une révérence.

- Pas de formalité avec moi… dit doucement Frigga. Je vous ai invité a notre bal, je sais que Loki vous, vous lui manquez aussi, j'ai pensé que ce serait une bonne occasion de vous revoir.

- Vraiment ? Merci mais sauf votre respect, je ne suis pas sûre d'être la bienvenue a votre fête. Je veux dire que je suis une humaine, cela ne me concerne pas, ma présence risque d'être mal vu.

- Oui sauf si c'est la reine en personne qui vous a invité. Ne vous en faites pas. Tout ira bien.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Kimberley se trouvait dans une chambre d'Asgard pour revêtir une robe plus respectueuse des coutumes Asgardienne. Mais elle n'était pas tellement différente de celle qu'elle portait plus tôt, toujours dans les tons beige, un corset couvrait sa poitrine. Frigga vint la chercher pour la conduire à la salle de bal. La jeune femme déambulait parmi le grand nombre d'invité. Elle se sentait mal à l'aise, pas a sa place, tout le monde la regardait en coin et chuchotait entre eux. Elle marchait à reculons pour éviter le regard d'un homme qu'elle n'appréciait pas vraiment quand elle se heurta à quelque chose. Elle se retourna et vit Loki dans son armure.

Elle fut agréablement surprise quand celui-ci lui baissa la main. Elle ressentait toujours son malaise, Loki le vit, il regarda la salle en un regard avant de revenir a Kimberley. Il lui tendit la main, elle le regarda en interrogation.

- Ne t'occupe pas d'eux… Voudrais-tu m'accorder cette danse ?

- Loki, je ne peux pas, ils nous regardent, tous…

- N'aie pas peur. Accroche-toi à moi.

Kim saisit lentement la main de Loki. Celui-ci l'attira contre lui, il passa une main dans le creux de ses reins et glissa l'autre dans la main de la jeune femme. Kimberley n'était pas rassuré, tout le monde la regardait, elle allait danser avec Loki devant le royaume tout entier. Loki s'approcha de son oreille et murmura :

- Il faudra tenir la cadence.

La jeune femme pouvait sentir son sourire dans sa voix. Elle sentit alors sa peur s'envoler. Elle n'aurait pas d'autre occasion de danser avec son dieu, il fallait qu'elle en profite. La musique entrainante commença et Loki l'emporta dans une danse rythmée. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il dansait aussi bien. La danse était rapide, ils ne cessaient de tourner sur eux même, elle aurait pu avoir le tournis mais elle sentait les bras de Loki autour d'elle. Elle voulait s'accrocher a lui, pour la dernière fois, il fallait tenir la cadence. Elle ne devait pas avoir peur, elle était si heureuse.

La danse se stoppa enfin. Kimberley était essoufflée, jamais elle n'avait dansé aussi vite et aussi longtemps, le jeune homme avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Kimberley se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour venir les saisir lentement et tendrement.

Plus loin, Frigga et Odin regardaient le couple. La reine était heureuse pour son fils, quant au roi, il ne le reconnaissait plus, il avait changé, cette femme l'avait changé.

- Merci, murmura la jeune femme en direction de Frigga.

La reine lui fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'elle était fière. En effet, elle était fière de cet amour qui paraissait inaccessible au prince déchu d'Asgard et pourtant, grâce a cette humaine, il était l'homme le plus heureux du monde. Cette danse venait de montrer leur amour au royaume tout entier. C'était symbole de leur amour.

* * *

><p>* lien de la robe (sans les espaces) : www. robes-paris 1225-2764-thickbox robe-de-soiree-caprius .jpg


End file.
